Apple Cinnamon and Roses
by AuraPotter
Summary: Harry is woken in the night and stops a murder -- and the ensuing twisted plot. (It looks long with so many chapters, but the chapters are *very* short. ^.^ )
1. The Rescue

(A/N - Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting with "Platform 9 3/4, but I'm currently suffering from chronic Writer's Block, and am therefore unable to continue the story at this time. ^.^; So now I'm posting "Apple Cinnamon and Roses" to hold you over until my writing abilities are restored! **-**=cough cough=**- ** I wrote this story a while ago, and it was my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fan-fiction. It's more generic than Platform 9 3/4, but I won't go into all that right now. ^^ Enjoy! Oh yeah, Harry and all of his goodness belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, and certainly not me. Lucky her!) 

****

Chapter 1 - The Rescue 

Harry awoke with a start. (A/N - I know this sounds an awful lot like the beginning of the fourth book, but I wrote this before it came out, so it's not my fault!) The boys dormitory of Gryffindor tower swam before his eyes, and slowly focused. He could feel something _wrong _in the air, and his thin, lightning-shaped scar twanged madly with pain. Harry fumbled with his wand on the bedstand beside him.

"_Lumos_," he croaked and a bluish light appeared from the tip of his wand. Everything in the dormitory looked normal and everyone was asleep. As Harry sank back into bed, an astonishing and terrible vision appeared before his eyes; the thing that had woken him. _There was a shadowy figure, carrying a wand...it was in a house, a Muggle house by the looks of it...the figure was creeping up a staircase...into a girl's room...it raised its wand..._

Was it a premonition? Harry didn't need to see any more. He had to help this girl, but how? Judging by the increasing pain on his forehead, the attack was about to be executed by Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. (A/N - I just added that in when I found out what one was called in the 4th book ^^)  He must stop the assault! Harry opened the window, and the cool late November air hit him as he whispered, "_Accio Firebolt_". Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak ands throwing it over him, Harry sped off into the night...but to just where, he did not know.

The fast-moving wind whipped his face and already untidy hair. A weird, supernatural force guided him to where he was needed. He faltered a bit as he began to cross an exceptionally large body of water, but decided it was no time to be wishy-washy. Harry was flying very swiftly, faster than he had ever done in any Quidditch match, and was flying for what felt like two hours before he reached his destination. A white house stood at the top of a lane, and Harry flew to the side, looking for the girl's room, searching for any sign... Harry's worst suspicions were confirmed as he flew close to a window on the side of the house : an eerie green light hung from the sky in the image of a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth -- the Dark Mark.

"_Alohomora!_" Harry gasped as the window sprung open. If the current situation hadn't been so dire, he would have laughed out loud at the sight that greeted him in the Muggle girl's room. Across the walls, pictures, clippings, and posters were tacked up of...HIM! They weren't very accurate and looked hardly anything like him, but the lightning-shaped scar on the forehead and the background of what looked like a Quidditch pitch showed that this girl, this MUGGLE girl, had posters of Harry Potter on her walls. Could it be some wild mistake? For a split second, looking at the pictures, Harry forgot why he was there. THen he saw movement in the dark hall...it was the assassin, sneaking into the room. 

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled, catching the young man off guard. Harry couldn't see the face hidden under the mask that signified a Death Eater, but recognised the voice that cursed into the darkness. _Draco! _Draco, of course, couldn't see Harry, but knew a wizard was there because he had attacked. Harry suddenly had an idea. 

"Go. Leave the girl! Leave her to me," Harry said, but words didn't reach his mouth, just some cryptic hissing noises issued from his lips. "GO," Harry said, but in English so Draco would know what he said. Parseltongue was useful for something! 

"Y-y-yes, master, of course, g-good luck, master, sir," Draco whimpered and with much difficulty, Draco scrambled from the room and out of the house. HA! It worked! Draco had stupidly thought that none other than Lord Voldemort spoke to him. Harry climbed back on his broom, and stole a glance at the girl, and noticed she was awake, eyes wide, hands over her mouth. 

"HARRY?? HARRY -- POTTER??" she whispered. 

(A/N - Wahahaha! A cliffie! But never fear, the second chapter will be up in no time at all. How did you like it? Please review, because I don't keep posting if nobody reviews! This story is kinda weak, because it's my first one. Please put up with it, it'll get better...I hope.... Oh yeah, this story is gonna be long, and I mean LONG. But I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible, so keep reading! I'm just warning you now. But I hope you won't leave! Until later... ::zooms off on her Firebolt::) 


	2. Meeting Mari

(A/N - Hi again! I'm so glad you're still reading, because tons of cool things are to come! Not just love triangles, but love pentagons....hexagons....you get the idea. Plus a lot of humour, and action as well! Enjoy this next chapter of _Apple Cinnamon and Roses! _)

"Uh....no. Go back to sleep, I mean...er...this is a dream...?" Harry tried pitifully, but must have sounded too uncertain because the girl had just flung her arms around him. Harry could feel tears soaking his robes, and astounded, he patted her back gingerly. She pulled away, wiped her eyes, and Harry had a good look at her now. She had the longest light brown hair Harry had ever seen, a strong jaw line (which looked rather weak in all her excitement), and eyes that changed colour rapidly. Harry was beginning to get dizzy by looking at them, so his eyes traveled to her mouth, where he observed her red and gold braces (Gryffindor colors?!) on her teeth. 

"Dear God! I've...I've waited...everyone made fun of me...but now...!" she mumbled excitedly. _Should I put a Memory Charm on her?? _ Harry debated, but then pushed the thought aside. This strange girl was so intriguing, and he really wanted to know why his pictures were tacked all over her bedroom. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Marielle...call me Mari...I hate my real name...WOW. The scar...you...you ARE real!" Marielle squealed with excitement, and Harry thought for a momet that she'd hug him again, but she refrained. She had a funny American accent.

"Well, you seem to know who I am," Harry said, looking around at his pictures once again.

"I guess you could say that..." said Mari, blushing. "...you're Harry James Potter, 15 years old, fifth year at Hogwarts, and Seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team..." she trailed off, stopping at the look of utmost bewilderment on Harry's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said all that...uh...I, erm, love your English accent..." Mari blushed deeper and looked down, embarrassed. 

"Oh, I'm not mad!" replied Harry, "just a bit surprised...but how? How do you know, I mean? You are a Muggle, right?" Harry regretted saying that last bit, because Marielle was suddenly looking incredibly gloomy. 

"Wish I wasn't..."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"That's okay...I get it all the time. Anyway, I know about you because I suppose someone found out about you and wrote books about you. J.K. Rowling, her name is. Very good authour too...she writes about you wonderfully. Blimey, I can't believe I'm meeting you!" 

Harry grinned at this girl, using his friend Hagrid's signature word, "blimey". 

"Oh, Harry, I have one favour to ask of you, before you leave," said Mari, her eyes shining, now an orange colour.

"What is it?"

"Could you...not put a Memory Charm on me, please? I want to remember this night forever...and I promise I won't tell a soul, I know your world has to be kept secret," she said. Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere, and agreed ("Oh, THANK YOU, Harry!").

As Mari began talking animatedly about all of her friends teasing her for thinking Harry Potter was real, pulling him the books from her shelf, and showing him pictures she had drawn of him and his friends (which were rather flattering and well-drawn as well), Harry couldn't help thinking, _What if I just brought her to Hogwarts...?_


	3. Back To Hogwarts

(A/N - Finally the next chapter! Its a really long story involving a messed up computer and unsharable files, or something like that. So anyway, I'll be posting this story a lot more regularly now. You know all the disclaimer jazz...blah, blah, blah, here's the story! ^.^)

Chapter 3 - Back To Hogwarts

"Come on."

"Wha--? Where?" Harry and Mari talked for nearly three hours about Hogwarts, friends, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the like before Harry made up his mind. It seemed as though Harry had known this girl forever and she was talking of Hogwarts like it was heaven on Earth. And besides, she knew enough about the wizarding world to fit in...

"Would you like to come to Hogwarts with me? Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, then would be easier to get in. You can meet Ron and Hermione, they'll think of something to explain why you are there."

"WHAT?! Just a second, I need to get dressed," squealed Mari as she grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. After nearly two minutes, Mari ran back into the room, in the process of tying a red ribbon to her hair, looking more neatly groomed and in a red shirt with Chinese characters on it, bellbottom jeans, and a navy blue jacket. "Ready! Wait, do I need anything else? Oh, I should write a note to my parents, they'll probably wonder if I'm gone," Mari said as she hastily scribbled a note on a piece of lined paper.

__

Dear Mom and Dad, 

I'll be away for a while, don't worry about me! I 

assure you I'm in good hands, and I'll be back soon. I'll 

write to you again somehow, I can't say where I am or

what I'm doing, its top secret, but I AM fine and I'll see

you soon! 

With love,

Marielle 

Harry felt a quick pang of guilt as Mari wrote the good-bye note to her parents, being the reason for their daughter's disappearance. They would probably be worried sick. 

"That'll be okay--I hope," said Mari, climbing onto Harry's Firebolt. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and the Firebolt.

"Are you ready, Mari? Then here we go!" Mari laughed with delight as they zoomed off into the air, now pink from the rising sun. 

"Wow! So, tell me, how in the world did you find out about me? And who WAS that hovering over my bed?"

"My scar hurt, and I can't really explain how I got there, except some weird force brought me to you. And that was Draco Malfoy, you know who HE is, I suppose?"

"Ugh, yes! What a -- er, ahem." Harry couldn't agree more. "Draco? A Death Eater? Well, I can see that perfectly. His father was one of Voldemort's supporters, wasn't he? And now his dear son is carrying on the family job." Mari grimaced. Harry smiled. This girl was something else.

"We're almost there, Mari," Harry said a few minutes later, but turned to see her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, her head against his back. 

(A/N - Sorry so short. But there's a lot more chapters to come! Keep your eyes peeled! Until next time... ::flies away on her Firebolt:: ) 


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4 - Introductions

Harry aroused Mari to let her get a good look at the castle before flying up to the Gryffindor dormitories. 

"WOW, Harry! It's BEAUTIFUL," breathed Mari as they flew closer to the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts. _Didn't Hermione say something about magical guards around the castle? _thought Harry as he started to panic_. And isn't Hogwarts supposed to be invisible to the Muggle eye? _ He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. Harry didn't want to ruin Mari's time here with thoughts like that. Harry winced as he flew into the grounds, anticipating a crash with an invisible barrier -- but it never came. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Mari must have heard it, because she asked, "Aren't there Muggle barriers guarding Hogwarts?"

"Er..." Harry began, not knowing how to answer this. "There's supposed to be, maybe the barriers can't sense us because we are invisible."

"Yeah, that must be it."

_There's something to ask Hermione about when we get there_, thought Harry. It WAS strange, how he could have gotten a Muggle across a powerful magical barrier? Harry stopped wondering about such things as he reached his dormitory window, the topmost one on a high tower. 

"Stay here, okay Mari? I need to see if the coast is clear," Harry whispered. Marielle nodded. Harry quietly slipped into the dormitory, and saw that everyone was gone, probably down to breakfast already. "It's safe," he said as he helped her through the window, pulling the Firebolt in as well. Both of them sat on Harry's bed. Mari looked around, taking everything around her in, breathing things like, 'Nothing like I've ever imagined' ... or 'AMAZING' ... 

"Do you mind sitting here for a bit? I'll get us a bit to eat, them bring Hermione and Ron up to meet you."

"That's fine." Harry walked out of the dormitory. Mari's eyes fell on a leather book at the foot of Harry's bed, and she knew exactly what it was. It was a photo album featuring James and Lily Potter, Harry's deceased parents. She hesitated, then gingerly pulled the cover open, scattering dust into the warm rays of sun trickling in through the window. There were wizard photos of a young couple -- a beautiful young woman with sparkling green eyes and red hair in the arms of a tall, slim young man who was the splitting image of Harry himself, save a scar or green eyes. Both of them smiled pleasantly up at her, and looked content and peaceful. Mari blinked, and a salty drop of sorrow dropped onto the already tear-stained page. _Harry_... Marielle sat, looking at the pictures of the couple that he didn't remember. 

The door to the dormitory creaked open. Mari, caught in surprise, flipped the photo book shut and quickly wiped the tear from her eye with one hand. When she looked up, she saw a smiling girl with lots of thick brown hair pulled back from her face in a half-ponytail extending a hand towards her. This must be none other than Hermione Granger. Next to her was a tall gangly boy of fifteen, like Harry, but with unmistakable fiery red hair and freckles, Ron Weasley. Mari took Hermione's hand and shook it gratefully, glad that Hermione was being friendly. Ron shook her hand as well, silently, taking the situation in. His somber brown eyes looked over Marielle, brow furrowed. Harry's voice broke the silence. 

"Mari, you know Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes, I'm really pleased to meet you! My friend Adelaide really LOVES you, Ron." The tips of Ron's ears started turning red. "Hermione, I can't believe I'm meeting you, top of the 5th-year class!" said Marielle with a smile. Hermione smiled and flushed pink at the compliment.

"So tell me," Hermione said to Mari and Harry, "what happened last night?"

"Yeah," added Ron in a somewhat peeved voice, "I was wondering where you were, Harry, you know today starts a Hogsmeade weekend." Mari had a feeling Ron wasn't yet very comfortable with the thought of a Muggle girl up in the boys dormitory of Hogwarts.

Both Harry and Mari told of last night's events. Hermione took everything in with a nod, sitting chin in hand, obviously thinking very hard. Ron roared with laughter at Draco's idiocy. ("That stupid bloke! Hahahaa, I can imagine it now, Y-yes, master, whatever you say, master....hahahaha!"). After nearly an hour, all four teenagers were talking and laughing as though they had known each other for ages. Even Ron looked more comfortable with Mari.

( A/N - How are you liking the story so far? Thanks to my (rather small) audience! I hope you keep reading. I think *everyone* wants to be Mari...I know I do! Keep reading! Ja! ) 


	5. Out at Hogsmeade

Chapter 5 - Out At Hogsmeade

It was nearly lunchtime when Ron remembered about Hogsmeade, and invited Marielle to join them.

"C'mon, Mari, it'll be great! You can't miss a chance to go to Honeydukes," Ron exclaimed as a misty, faraway look twinkled in his brown eyes (the look he always took on whenever Honeydukes was mentioned.). Without hesitation, Mari agreed. Hermione suggested she use the Invisibility Cloak, and the four were off to the famous town of Hogsmeade. 

"Let's stop at get some butterbeer and a bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks," suggested Harry.

"Great idea, then we can go to Honeydukes, I heard they're releasing a new wizard card in the Chocolate Frogs today!" Ron said. It seemed he had a one-track mind when it came to Hogsmeade.

"Cool! Maybe I could start collecting..." They all entered the Three Broomsticks, and Ron held the door for Mari. When she gave him her thanks, he went red and brushed it off. Hermione, the only witness to this, started to giggle but quickly stifled it when Ron kicked her under the table. Neither Mari or Harry paid any attention to Hermione's and Ron's silent but fierce foot fight under the table.

"...so how will we explain that you are here, if anyone finds out?" Harry was saying to Mari.

"Well," started Hermione, rubbing her foot, "We COULD say that she is one of our relatives, like a sibling..."

"That's it! But it couldn't be me or Harry, how about you Hermione?"

"Okay with me! Mari, you're now Marielle Granger, my Muggle sister," said Hermione with a smile. "This'll be fun! I've always wanted a sister..." They finished their butterbeer and left the pub. The next stop was Honeydukes, and Harry, Ron, and even Hermione bought a stack of sweets ("I'm sharing mine with my _sister_,") Hermione explained. Harry, Mari, Ron, and Hermione all sat on a little wooden bench unwrapping their sweets, trying to find the new wizard card in the Chocolate Frogs. It was Mari who found it in her first Frog.

"Harry, it's YOU!" she exclaimed as she ripped off the green foil wrapping off the frog. "Wow! Listen here to what it says about you!" 

"Harry Potter, 15, is the youngest person to be featured in a Chocolate Frog wizard card. He has escaped the wrath of You-Know-Who four 

times, and currently lives with Muggles in the 

summertime. Potter is the youngest Quidditch 

player in a century to play for one of Hogwarts 

house teams--the Gryffindor Lions, and plays 

the position of Seeker. Harry Potter is a fifth-

year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft

and Wizardry." 

Mari flipped the card over and saw a moving picture of Harry catching the Golden Snitch with a huge smile on his face, then watched him zoom out of sight. Harry was blushing furiously and looked away. 

"Keep them, Mari, as a souveneir from the wizarding world!" Ron said, handing her a bunch of other cards. "I have all of those..."

"Or as a souvenir from someone named R--" Hermione started, but was yet again kicked in the shins by Ron. Mari decided to ignore this. 

(A/N - Sorry so short! Interesting chapter, ne? What's with Ron? And why is Hermione being such a pest all of the sudden? Not much else to say, but R/R! )


	6. Surprise!

Chapter 6 - Surprise!

It was very late by the time the four got back from Hogsmeade, but they were starving so decided to sneak down to the kitchens to get a bite to eat. It was a large feat to fit everyone under the Invisiblility Cloak, and was nearly eleven o' clock when they reached the painting of a bowl of fruit on the third floor.

"Hermione, you don't seem too bothered about the house-elves SLAVING over us anymore..." taunted Ron.

"Shut it Ron, I'm STARVING. I'm sure they will understand," Hermione snapped back, while tickling the pear to open the secret entrance. They slid off the cloak.

The kitchen was full of house elves, all as busy as bees, washing dishes, mopping the floors, cleaning the ovens, and three elves bustled over to them. One, in a high, squeaky voice asked, "Can Tark help you, sirs and misses?"

"Yes, if you would, Tark, we missed dinner and was wondering if you had any left-overs we could have," Harry said politely to the elf who had spoken. 

"Of course, sir," said Tark, and the other two elves scurried around, putting together plates of food for them. Soon they were brought steaming plates of meatloaf and steamed vegetables, and a goblet each of cold pumpkin juice.

"WOW," Mari whispered, after taking a swig of the pumpkin juice, "This stuff is great! My compliments to the chef." A chubby elf wearing a pillowcase shaped as an apron and another pillowcase piled on his head fashioned as a chef's hat bowed to Mari. As they were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, something dawned on Mari.

"Where will I sleep?" 

"In the girl's dormitory, of course," Hermione said. "You wouldn't want to sleep in the boy's--" 

BOOM. They had run into something! Startled, Harry looked in the direction of the crash.

"Hello, Harry. Out for a midnight stroll?" The deep, amused voice came from no other than Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Mari gasped. 

"Hmm...Harry, will you be kind enough to introduce me to your new friend? Feeling defeated and amazed, Harry pulled the cloak off of the four of them. 

"Er...this is Marielle. Marielle, Professor Dumbledore..." Dumbledore extended a hand, his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Mari took it.

"I'm honoured, Professor," Mari said, wishing for something better to say to this awesome man.

"Professor," Hermione piped up, "how did you know Marielle was here?" Dumbledore smiled. 

"I saw Harry leave the castle that night, even if he was under his father's cloak. I knew what he was off to do, because I myself had gotten wind of what was to take place that night. And when I saw him return at dawn, I observed that he was not alone." Harry nodded.

"So...what is my punishment?" Harry asked hesitantly. 

"Punishment? I hardly think your actions warrant a reprimand." Ron breathed out a sigh of relief. "However, I would like to know what your reasons were for bringing Marielle here, and how you were able to break the Muggle barrier to get her in."

"Well, I brought her here because she knows about us -- about the wizarding world, and Hogwarts, and me..."

"And how is that?" Dumbledore looked alarmed. It was now Marielle's turn to speak.

"Well, there are books, in he Muggle world, written about Harry Potter, and Hogwarts. It seems as though the author found out about you, and wrote novels about what she knows. Everyone thinks the novels are fiction though, so your secret is safe. But I believed that your world really did exist, and I'd someday--" Mari began to turn pink. "--someday will meet Harry Potter...and I did."

(A/N - Wai! I just LOVE that last sentence. R/R. Until later. ) 


	7. Questioning

Chapter 7 - Questioning

"I see...but how did you break the Muggle barrier?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I didn't do anything to try to break it. I anticipated a crash or something, but it never came, so I supposed that it couldn't sense us because we were invisible." Harry said.

"But the barrier isn't that weak!" Hermione exclaimed. "Honestly, am I the ONLY one who has read--"

"Yes, Hermione, you are," snapped Ron. Hermione pursed her lips.

"You are correct, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began. "If Harry hadn't tried to break the barrier, I have no idea how Marielle was able to somehow get in. Perhaps, just maybe, my dear, you might contain some small aura of magic in you that hasn't been developed yet, or sensed by our Hogwarts quill -- it picks students finding those who have a magical aura -- but that is a very small chance. However small, we must pursue it in order to keep the Muggle barriers strong. Harry, do you have your wand with you?"

"Er, yes."

"Hand it to Marielle, if you will." Harry took out his wand and gave it to Mari. A warmth, a magic, spread over her as she held Harry's wand. The magic she felt was very strong and powerful, yet peaceful and sweet and good--this was Harry's magic. 

"Do you feel Harry's presence on the wand?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes." She didn't know how, but Mari simply knew the warmth she felt was Harry's.

Dumbledore seemed pleased with this. 

"Say the word "Lumos", Marielle." Dumbledore instructed.

"Lumos," she whispered, and mentally willed a little light to sprout from the tip of the wand. _C'mon...work...PLEASE... _she thought, mentally pushing light into the wand.

She waited, and waited, and waited; beads of sweat were began to form on her forehead. Nothing happened.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Dumbledore said finally. "I suggest the four of you go back up to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest. Marielle, you may sleep in the girls dormitory, I believe there is an extra bed. Good night! Off you trot!"

Harry couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Mari filled his head. He lay still, trying to fall asleep, when he heard a faint sound, almost drowned out by Neville Longbottom's snores.

Harry put on his slippers and stole downstairs to the Common Room. Embers glowed orange in the fireplace, and soft sobs issued from one of the velvet armchairs by the fire. 

"Mari?"

"Mmm?" She sniffed. Harry walked over and took a seat next to her. The Invisibility Cloak was in a silvery mound by the chair. Hesitating, Harry placed a hand on her knee. _Bad move_, he thought as Mari's sobs grew louder and she threw her head in her hands, long hair washing over her like silk drapes. Firelight played across her locks, making reddish highlights appear. 

"What's wrong, Mari?" Harry's voice was soft and concerned. 

"Nothing....no....it was about tonight..."

"What about tonight? Do you not like it here?" 

"No! No, it's just...oh Harry, I've never felt more like a Muggle! You and Ron and Hermione are so lucky to be witches and wizards and I want to be one so, so, SO much. And when Dumbledore tried to make me do magic, it was the one thing I couldn't do, and that is the thing I want to be able to do most..." Harry opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, but to his surprise Mari smiled. It was a weak smile, but a smile it was.

"I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. I knew I wasn't a witch, and it was selfish of me to think that I might become one." These words were obviously choking her, but she felt she needed to make herself understand who she is, perhaps to apologise to Harry.

"I am sorry that I bothered you. It's late, and unless I'm mistaken, you have Quidditch practice tomorrow," Mari said with a wink. 

"Well, if you are SURE you're okay..." 

"I am." Harry stood, reluctantly, and turned to leave. 

"Harry?" said Mari, taking his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Listening."

"You're welcome. Good night." She let go, his warmth, his magic, still lingering on her fingers. She clenched her hand, trying to keep the warmth within it, but the magic soon faded from her palm.

"Good night." _God, I love him_, Mari thought wistfully. _But how could he ever love me?_

(A/N - Aww! Poor Marielle. Harry's so sweet, don't you think?)


	8. Lessons

(A/N - Finally you guys get a [somewhat] longer chapter! I think you'll like this one... ^^ Enjoy! ) 

Chapter 8 - Lessons

The next day was Monday, a new week at school for Ron, Hermione and Harry. It was also a new week of school for Marielle, but as she was in England, she couldn't exactly attend. After plenty of fretting on Mari's part, Hermione came up with the perfect answer to the problem over brunch (they took up the habit of eating late so Mari could come with them to the Dining Hall and not be seen) on Sunday.

"I could bewitch an object such as a mirror or a pane of glass in order to see what is taking place in your school," said Hermione, sounding as usual: though she'd swallowed the whole of her spellbooks. "It would take a lot of work, because it is an immensely difficult spell--"

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione," Ron butted in impatiently, "we don't care how hard it is, as long as you can do it!" Mari and Harry snorted, trying to cover up their laughter as Hermione swelled red with anger. 

Later on Sunday, the four were crowded into the girl's dormitory of Gryffindor Tower. The other two 5th year Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were on an overnight excursion with Professor Trelawney, doing advanced reading of the planets, so Hermione wouldn't be bothered while performing the Viewing Spell. Ron provided one of the larger shards of a broken mirror of his to use. 

"We'll have to sand down the edges for better viewing," commented Hermione, and with the flick of her wand, the glass mirror was in a perfect oval. 

"Stand back, everyone!" Hermione uttered an incantation, causing golden beams of light to release from the mirror. "Now let me just program it for your school, so you can see what's going on..."

After 30 minutes, a mentally exhausted Hermione handed Marielle the seeing glass.

"Thanks, Hermione! This is great," exclaimed Marielle, examining her classmates file into Millenium, her private high school. 

"Hey, its Adelaide, Beth, Jenny...hey Ron, come take a look at Adelaide, she's probably talking about you right now!" Ron shuffled over, red, and sure enough, Adelaide was currently musing on "how cute Ron is when he says 'Gerroff,'" giggling wildly. Beth and Jenny were conversing about how much they'd like to play Quidditch. Ron turned maroon. 

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "Its so weird to hear Muggles talk about Quidditch..."

"I'll get you a parchment and quill to take notes with, Mari, looks like your classes are starting."

"Thanks, Harry."

So Mari spent the next few days up in the girls dormitory, magically taking her lessons while Hermione, Harry and Ron were at theirs. She joined them for breaks, taking strolls out on the grounds under the Cloak. On Tuesday, Marielle took a walk around the lake with Harry (Ron had to stay after Potions class for knocking over Malfoy's cauldron, and Hermione was in the library.). Harry felt at peace with the day, being outside in the cool December air, with Mari at his side, both under the Invisibility Cloak. He breathed in, taking the pleasant, crisp smell morning frost and the scent only being with Marielle could bring: like sweet roses growing near a clear mountain spring. What joy it was, to be walking with Mari, not wanting to be anywhere else or with anyone else, even Cho Chang, his crush for two years. _It's strange_, he thought. _If I feel so wonderful around Mari, wouldn't that mean I fancy her? But whenever I'm near Cho, I always blush, stutter, feel so stupid...and I definitely fancy **her**...or do I? Oh, I don't know what this is... _

Mari couldn't believe her luck. Here she was at Hogwarts, strolling around with the one guy she ever loved, with him even seeming to enjoy it. Wouldn't it be wonderful for Harry to love me as I do with him, to be in his company like this every day...Mari smiled a happy, content smile, amusing herself with the silly idea that her and Harry would ever be together, like that, anyway. 

"Marielle?" Harry said timidly. Harry had never called her by her full name. She liked it when he said it. 

"Yeah?" she replied, just as shyly. She shivered.

"Have you ever been in love?" Harry said it very quickly, as if to get it out of him before he faltered. "I mean, not just a crush...real love." Wow. Mari was LEAST expecting THAT. 

"Well," she began, "I think so, but I'm not sure. I can't think of any other thing to describe it, so I call it love."

"Sorry, but what does it feel like?" Harry heard Mari sigh almost wistfully.

"It's a feeling I can hardly describe, it's so good. Whenever you're with the person, you feel as though all the good in the world is by your side, and that nothing will ever go wrong, or happen to you or the object of your affection. Like a sweet breeze on a warm summer's day." Harry looked into Marielle's eyes, the crystalline cerulean of a tropical islands waters, a shocking colour Harry had never seen there before. 

_Does he know? _Marielle pondered frightfully, looking into his jolting emerald eyes, shining like beacons. _Does he know now that I love him?_

_This is what she's talking about, Harry thought, This must be love_. 

(A/N - Aww...now we all *really* want to be Mari! I'd really like some constructive feedback on this chapter -- It was hard for me to put this scene into words [it originally was a picture that I drew]. So please give me some responses! I think I owe a few thank-yous to some awesome people -- Beth, lee-anne, and The Other Kate for your constant reviews! I appreciate them so much. Thanks to Danny and Greg for being my first fans! You guys rock! And thanks to Jessie for just being so cool [and a damn good writer, too!] Look forward to the next chapter in Apple Cinnamon and Roses, "Conflict". ) 


	9. Conflict

(A/N - Sorry guys, it's another short chapter. ^^; Well, the next one will be longer!) 

Chapter 9 - Conflict

Marielle sat in Gryffindor Common Room late that night, and rubbed her eyes. Her Seeing Glass, the Marauders Map, and the Invisibility Cloak lay in front of her with some parchment and a quill. Hermione had taught her how to 'rewind' the mirror to replay classes she might have missed (which came in very handy that day, when she was taking a stroll with Harry, thought Mari). She couldn't concentrate at all, not after what happened at the lake. Mari smiled and leaned back on the two hind legs of her chair, replaying the beauty of Harry's amorphous eyes once more.

"Uh-oh..." The chair began to quiver, Mari flailing her arms around in an ungainly attempt to rebalance it. The crash to the floor was stopped by someone steadying the chair. Marielle slowly opened one eye and saw Hermione, smiling.

"You were lucky I was out late tonight and caught you, that fall would have caused a bit of a ruckus."

"Yeah! Thanks, Hermione. Say," said Mari, smiling slightly. "Why ARE you out this late? It's not like you..."

"Oh! Well, erm..." Hermione began to blush. "I was just taking a stroll...with Ron, actually."

"Really.." Mari hid a grin behind her hand. "Have a seat, Hermione. So what were you guys talking about?" Now it was Hermione's time to smile. 

"He was talking about you, Mari. A _lot_...he really likes you, you know. Even more than that veela girl, Fleur..." Hermione and Marielle both burst out laughing at the thought of Ron's crush last year, one of the Champions in the Triwizard Tournament. 

_Ron likes ME? _Marielle thought, panicking. Hermione went serious again.

"Ron told me that he was going to ask you to the Yule Ball. You know its coming up, right?" Mari gulped; she'd forgotten about the annual Yule Ball. A fleeting image of Harry and Cho Chang dancing suddenly crossed her mind. 

"Mari, you want Harry to ask you...right?" Hermione spoke very quietly now.

"Wha..?! Well..." How did Hermione know about that?

"That makes the both of us, then." 

"WHAT?!?" Had she heard correctly? Hermione looked down.

"I've got a crush on Harry. Just like you, right?" _This was nothing like Hermione..._

"Well, yes, but--" This was the LAST thing Marielle wanted -- to have to fight over a guy with her friend. "Hermione, I--"

"YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" They both shouted in unison. After gales of abashed laughter, Hermione spoke again.

"Marielle, I know how much you love him. I can see it in your eyes; they always turn blue when you're around him. So..." Hermione looked so sad, but so determined. "...don't you dare turn him down if he asks you to the Yule Ball."

"Hermione, I can't...you've known him--"

"Please." There was now a pleading in Hermione's voice.

"But..why? I thought you liked him too..."

"I do. He is also a dear friend to me. What do you think would happen to our friendship if we ended up together? Harry isn't the type of guy that could stand losing a friend due to a relationship." Marielle thought about this. Hermione was right, of course. Harry had lost so much, he probably couldn't deal with that. 

"Hermione...are you sure...?"

"Positive." The two girls smiled. 

"Hermione, I'm glad this worked out; I couldn't have lived with knowing we were both after Harry."

"Yeah," replied Hermione, looking incredibly pleased and relieved. "Me too." 

Hermione made her way up to the dormitories, and Mari, suddenly feeling a bit worn out, cleared the mirror and packed up her parchment. _I almost had a heart attack when she told me about Harry! I'm glad that's settled, _thought Marielle, heading upstairs to her dormitory. _I admire Hermione so much for doing that for me. She's really great... _Mari slipped on her pyjamas and got into bed. _Now the only problem is what to do about Ron... I suppose I'll have to talk to him..._


	10. The Quidditch Match

(A/N - This chapter is for Danny and Greg, who want to see some action in the story, and I can't find anything more exciting than a Quidditch match! Enjoy, guys!) 

Chapter 10 - The Quidditch Match

"This sucks," Ron groaned, sipping his butterbeer; in deep conversation about Quidditch with Harry. "How the bloody hell are we gonna beat Ravenclaw this weekend?! Especially since Wood is gone..." Harry ran his hands through his jet-black hair.

"I dunno, Ron. Our team is getting a lot better with some extra practice, and I've almost got the Wronski Feint down..."

"But good enough for a match THIS weekend? And don't forget _Cho_ is playing," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "You always lose your head when you're around her."

"Ugh...I know. But if I want to win badly enough, I think I'll be okay. C'mon Coach, we need to call an emergency practice."

"Right, Seeker," replied Ron, grinning. 

The days passed and it was finally time for the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. 

"You will come to watch us, won't you, Mari?" questioned Ron. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Mari, her eyes twinkling. Mari walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, Ron and Hermione, all under the Cloak.

"I'll be in the locker room, Harry. We're gonna meet real quick before we start, okay?" said Ron.

"I'll be there," said Harry. "Mari, can you come here?" Harry beckoned softly, so nobody could see that he was speaking to an invisible person. He's turning RED, thought Mari as she followed him to the side of the pitch where nobody could see them.

"I'm really glad you are here to see me fly," Harry whispered, looking down. "This is a really hard game for us, and with a new team and all..." He looked up into Mari's eyes. "I want you to have this," he said as he pulled a cloth from beneath his cloak. "It's my shirt; the one I was wearing when Hagrid came and told me that I'd come here. It's my lucky shirt. I wear it to every Quidditch match, to remind me how I came here, and how lucky I am to simply be here."

Mari's heart pounded. Harry was giving her his shirt? Not ANY shirt, but his lucky shirt? He handed her the worn red-and-yellow polo shirt and she took it with trembling hands. 

"YOU belong here," he said, gripping her hand. "That's why this is yours now." 

"Harry...I--"

"Pray for me, Marielle." For a fleeting second, Marielle lost touch with reality. When she returned from oblivion, she found herself in Harry's arms.

The stands were crowded with students and faculty as Marielle tried her best to follow Hermione up to a seat without bumping into people under the Invisibility Cloak. The chatter of the crowd subsided as Lee Jordan's voice thundered across the packed stadium. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the year; Ravenclaw against Gryffindor!" A whistle blew, and 15 robed figures zoomed off into the sky. Marielle gripped Harry's shirt tightly. Please be safe, Harry, she prayed.

"...And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor team. You can tell she's an experienced flyer by the way she swerves around the best of Ravenclaw, and she's going for the goal...and she scores!! The score is now 10 - 0, Gryffindor..."

Harry soared high over the game, looking for any sign of gold, when quite a bit of skin flashed past him. Cho Chang looked back and winked. _Oh no_, thought Harry. _You've got to concentrate... _He searched the stands for Hermione and found her, his shirt lying next to her. He smiled and remembered the day with Marielle at the lake_. I can do it, and no temptress is going to stop me_! At that moment, a flash of gold shot past him. Cursing himself for spacing out, he bolted after it like a shot out of a cannon. 

Cho was on his tail, and she knew his weakness -- herself. She accelerated up towards him and flashed a provocative grin at him. Harry narrowed his eyes, smiled, and flew even faster, darting past her. Startled that her tactics weren't working, she sniffed and flew back beside him. He went into a spectacular, swift dive and showed no sign of slowing as he sped towards the ground, following the Snitch.

The two teams stopped what they were doing to watch in awe the most difficult and dangerous maneuver to ever be done in Hogwarts Quidditch history. Absentmindedly, Ginny picked up the Quaffle and scored twice out of reflex, still staring at Harry.

50 feet...30 feet...20 feet...10 feet... Harry flew, Cho on his tail, looking horrified. _Just remember everything I did at practice...remember Krum, and what he did..._ Harry waited a millisecond, and, like wings were carrying him, he pulled up on his broom handle, lifted his hand and felt the cold, smooth golden sphere lock in his sweaty hand. Cho Chang crashed to the ground with a sickening thud.


	11. More Lessons

(A/N - I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I've been busy for quite a while and wasn't able to post... So here's Chapter 11. So don't kill me!) 

Marielle's heart soared almost as high as Harry on his Firebolt, now just a miniscule dot in the clear sky. She sat in the empty bleachers of the pitch, littered with rubbish from the just-ended match. Gryffindor's new team had won against Ravenclaw, and Mari couldn't help but feel ecstatic as she saw Cho Chang stand (with some difficulty) and walk off the field with a despairing look on her pretty face.

Marielle shook her head. That's MEAN, Mari, she scolded herself. But still... She hugged Harry's good-luck shirt against her chest and inhaled, taking in Harry's scent; warm apple cinnamon tea. He gave his own shirt to ME! Me...

She turned her eyes skyward, and saw the scarlet blur that was Harry descending swiftly towards her in one of his signature dives. Mari closed her eyes, and when she cautiously pried one open, Harry's sparkling green orbs were mere centimeters from her own. His eyelashes tickled her cheek pleasantly.

"You were amazing, Harry! That Wronski Feint, and not even a scratch! You should have seen Hermione--" But Marielle stopped there because before she knew it, she was sitting astride Harry's Firebolt, flitting through the air with Harry's arms around her waist. Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna let go now, okay? Accio Comet!" she heard Harry say. Harry grabbed the broom he'd just summoned and slipped onto it, still holding Marielle's waist, and released her. Mari shrieked with the delight of piloting the broom.

"To go higher, just pull up on the handle like this," said Harry, showing her the motion. She pulled up, went skyward a few feet and smiled at Harry, circling around her. Suddenly the Firebolt shuddered from beneath her, and began to fall and dip. 

Oh no... Marielle panicked. I'm over fifty feet up, what if I fall?! And sure enough, the nose of the Firebolt tilted downwards and began to dangerously pick up speed. Harry turned to see what was happening, but he was too late. He tried in vain to speed up his Comet 260, but the older, slower broom refused to move faster.

"MARIELLE!" he screamed.

She fell faster and faster, and Mari gripped the broom's handle with white knuckles. She shut her eyes tightly and tried not to think of the pain she would soon feel from the impact of the ground. Harry...

THUD. Marielle's head smacked the ground first, and she lost consciousness instantly. Harry flew to the ground just a second afterward.

"Oh my God, Mari!" Harry muttered. He ignored the stabbing pain in his left leg (on which he had landed) and dragged himself to Marielle's immobile form. 

"Marielle..." he moved her face back and forth, but her eyes remained closed. 

"It's all my fault...."

~~~

Marielle finally awoke to a considerable amount of water splashing her face. Her eyes were wiped clear by a hand and she opened them.

"Harry..." she groaned, and her eyelashes fluttered shut again.

"Shh, don't talk," he said, and his finger brushed her cracked lips. The guilt he felt was so immense, the pain in his beating heart was actually physical. 

"Mari....don't die, don't leave me," Harry murmured. It was quite obvious that Marielle wasn't going to die, but Harry's panic and guilt were so terrible that he was being rather rash. Mari's face looked so innocent, with her cheeks pink, her nose with a smudge of dirt on it, her wind-blown hair, and a small cut on her forehead. There was never anything less perfect, but nothing more divine in Harry's eyes. He bent closer to her, and her eyelashes grazed his face lightly.

"I...love...you..." Harry voiced what his heart had been hiding ever since they had met, and he touched his lips hesitantly to hers. It was so simple, yet so pure. Their mouths were two matching pieces to a jigsaw puzzle that were just fit together. He broke away, wiped an unavoidable tear from his eye, and saw Marielle grin a tiny grin. 

Her eyes opened again, and she sat up slowly, leaning on one arm. Her trembling hand took his cheek, and she whispered, "I love you, too." 

(A/N - Sorry, Danny and Greg, I know you don't like the love stuff, but I had to do it. I really don't like the way I wrote this part, but hey, you wanted another chapter. Sorry it was so bad. And sorry for the wait, I bet all you guys hate me for keeping you waiting... -_- )


	12. Healing

(A/N - Jeez, how long has it been? A month since the last chapter? ::ducks as things are thrown at her:: Sorry, but I couldn't find any way to move along this story! So here it is, the part all of you have been waiting for (yeah, right) -- "Healing"! I'm putting the last part of the last chapter so you can remember what happened without reading the entire chapter over again ^^;)

"I...love...you..." Harry voiced what his heart had been hiding ever since they had met, and he touched his lips hesitantly to hers. It was so simple, yet so pure. Their mouths were two matching pieces to a jigsaw puzzle that were just fit together. He broke away, wiped an unavoidable tear from his eye, and saw Marielle grin a tiny grin. 

Her eyes opened again, and she sat up slowly, leaning on one arm. Her trembling hand took his cheek, and she whispered, "I love you, too."

~~~

Reality took over as the situation at hand sank into Harry's fuzzy consciousness. 

"I need to get you to the hospital wing, Mari." He pulled her up into a sitting position and she winced.

"No, Harry, I'll be fine... you'll blow your cover if you take me up there..." Harry noticed her pursing her lips together, as she often did to deal with stress or pain.

"But you're injured! You need help, and Madam Pomfrey could heal you in just a few minutes!"

"I'm a Muggle, Harry. I'll -- I'll heal the Muggle way." She looked away and her eyes fell. Harry took her hand. He didn't want to push her into such a sensitive issue.

"Then I'll take you to Hermione. She could probably do something, okay?"

Marielle's blue eyes radiated gratitude towards Harry, lighting up her battered face.

"Okay." 

~~~ 

Hermione was able to set Mari's arm in a splint and clean up her cuts, so that she was "right as rain", as Hermione put it, in just a week. She had told Harry and Ron, in secret, that she did use a bit of magic to speed up the process simply because she hated to see Harry so finicky about Marielle. He still blamed himself for Marielle's injury, however many times consoled otherwise by Ron, Mari or Hermione. He didn't even attend to the wound in his leg and took care of Mari whenever he wasn't in class.

The Yule Ball was fast approaching, and the holiday spirit took over in and out of the classrooms. Harry especially was affected by the pre-dance jitters, and his clumsiness got the better of him one afternoon when he traipsed up to the Gryffindor dorms between classes to fetch a quill. Harry pulled open the door, and was met with a girl's shriek and a splash of bubbles in his face. After he had wiped the bubbles off of his glasses, he came face to face with --

"MARI?!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing in here, Harry Potter?!" Marielle had been taking a bath in a tub (obviously conjured up by Hermione) and certainly didn't expect any company. She sank lower into the bubbles, until her orange, narrowed eyes were all that could be seen under her hair. 

Harry turned scarlet, and turned back around quickly, stammering things like 'I had no idea...' and '...the girls dorm...'. To his utter surprise, stifled laughter rang out and crescendoed from behind him, and Marielle was positively howling with laughter. 

"It's...ohahaha!...okay, Harry, eeheehee! You can turn now...ohahahahoho!" She was properly wrapped in a towel, and clutching her sides from giggling so hard.

"Mari, I'm-I'm really, really s-sorry...I must have gotten the wrong door..." Harry was still beet red when Marielle finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but the look on your face...! It was priceless!" And Harry couldn't help but chuckle bashfully as well. 

(Sorry so short; I have the next part ready, but I didn't want it to merge with this one because of the significant difference of mood. I hope you enjoyed this little funny bit. XD I certainly thought it was amusing! Next chapter -- Who does Harry go to the Yule Ball with? And what does the holiday spirit bring to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marielle? It may not turn out quite as you expect. Thank you's go to Tara, lee-ann, Danny and Greg, who kicked me in the bum to start up this series again, and my pal Princess Lily, who sent me fanfic during my stay at a two-week camp without computers! Arigatou!! ^^ ) 


	13. Twist

(A/N - Part 13, "Twist"! And up a tad more promptly than the last. ^^; )

"Marielle, will you go with me to the... no, that's not right..." Harry threw his head into his hands in exasperation and sat down on his bed. "What am I even thinking? She can't come to the Ball; it'll ruin her secret..." 

Harry looked up, startled. The door burst open, and Ron, glowing a radiant shade of red, but smiling broadly, strolled in. Upon seeing Harry, he quickly slowed his step to a halt and put his grin away, looking very conspicuous indeed. Harry eyed him curiously.

"Ron...?"

"What? Oh, well I... uh, er... huh?"

"What, did a Cheering Charm just wear off? What's the deal?" 

"Well, uh... I, er... Hermione asked me to the Ball." Harry's jaw dropped. 

"I didn't know you had a thing for Herm--" 

"Shh! Well, I just kinda said yes because I knew M-- the girl I like was taken. Besides, me and Hermione have been talking lately... it turns out there IS more on her mind than the O.W.L.S... she's cooler than we give her credit for sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah... guess so." Harry hesitated, and then spoke. "Can I ask your advice on something? It has to do with Marielle..." A flicker of emotion crossed Ron's face.

"Mari?"

"See, I need a date to the Yule Ball and everything..." Ron finished his thoughts for him.

"Go single. You don't want to blow her cover."

"Well, okay..." Harry didn't sound convinced.

"Just make an appearance, mate. For an hour." Ron tried to hide a mischievous grin. "I've just had an idea..."

~~~

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you want to give Marielle and Harry a romantic dinner _in the Common Room _during the Yule Ball? And just how do you think you're going to pull this off?"

"You've forgotten who my twin brothers are, haven't you? I'll just tell Fred and George Harry's having a girl up here, and they'll be so entertained they'll do the rest. It's not like anyone will come up here... and if they do, I know of a particularly clever witch that is capable of some repelling charms..." Ron gave Hermione his best attempt at a sad puppy face.

"Oh, all right, all right!" She sighed. "I have to give it to you, Ron. This is a pretty great idea for a prat like you."

"Prat, eh? I'll show you prat!"

~~~

The night of the Yule Ball approached, and the boy's dormitory was having a field day in getting ready. Ron, who was busy setting up Harry's dinner, had to throw on his robes at the last minute. Seamus Finnigan took on the role of seamstress/hairdresser because he had been ready in his sky blue dress robes an hour before the rest. 

"Oh, Ron, this colour looks _astonishing _on you, darling!" Seamus gushed in a fake New York accent, commenting on Ron's deep violet robes (Harry's secret present to him). Seamus wasn't wrong, either -- Ron looked very becoming in such a hue, adding depth to his chocolate brown eyes. Seamus ran a comb through Ron's hair, and pushed him out with a wink.

"Your date is waiting... go get her!" Ron rolled his eyes and stepped out. Neville shrieked. 

"I've lost Ginny's corsage!" Dean Thomas massaged his temples.

"It's on your wrist, mate..." Neville looked down. 

"Heh... so it is..." Harry silently promised himself to give Ginny one painless dance in his short time there, remembering the sores on her feet after going with Neville to last year's ball.

Dean checked his watch and waved Seamus away from his head, who was attempting to give him cornrows. 

"STOP IT, Seamus... it's getting late, Parvati will be expecting me. Let's go, men!"

Harry attempted to flatten down his bangs in uneasiness. Apprehension filled him as an hour began ticking away. 

~~~

Harry's highlight of the hour turned out to be seeing the completely awestruck look on Ron's face as Hermione descended the stairs in her magnificent blue robes, sparkling and floaty. This year her hair was down in a wave, shiny locks falling across her shoulders. Mouth hanging open, Ron extended his hand to her, blushing a shameless colour of scarlet. Hermione glanced an amused look at Harry, smiled, and took Ron's hand, pinking slightly as she touched him. 

As they walked to the entrance hall, Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Mari's up in my dorm, waiting. I left it open, and you do still remember how to activate the Repelshield I put up, right?" 

"Yeah.." Hermione smiled, and followed Ron in. 

Harry sat alone at a table, where he stayed all hour, except for one dance with Ginny. He watched couples dance and listened to Celestina Warbeck croon love songs. _I wish Marielle was here to see this with me..._

A flash of royal blue awoke Harry from his reverie. He looked up and saw Cho Chang smiling a sweet smile down at him. Cho looked absolutely gorgeous in flattering robes and a translucent shawl around her bare shoulders. Harry went temporarily speechless. He remembered what he saw in Cho Chang. 

"Want to dance, Harry?" He blinked. _Marielle... _

"Uh..."

"Great!" She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. _No! My hour is almost up! Mari is waiting for me!_

But they had already begun to waltz. Harry and Cho passed Ron and Hermione; the latter couple giving Harry confused, wary stares. Harry replied with a look that said, "_I tried to say no_!" Luckily, the song was a short one, and Harry quickly disengaged from Cho's arms. 

But Cho wouldn't give up so easily. She gave him a curious, innocent stare. 

"Where are you going, Harry?" Harry glanced at his watch. Nine fifteen! Already a quarter hour late! Harry couldn't speak, so deep was his remorse.

"Dormitory... have to..." Harry spat out. Cho smiled deviously, getting the devastatingly wrong idea about what Harry had to do in a dormitory. She took his arm again. 

"Okay, we can be alone..." 

"Wha..?" But Cho had already attached herself again, leading him towards the stairs. 

~~~

Marielle began to panic. _He's a quarter hour late... was he serious about this? I should go see..._ She slipped the Invisibility Cloak on and hurried soundlessly down the stairs when she heard the portrait door swing open, and saw Harry, arm in arm with no other than Cho Chang. 

Mari froze in horror. She was paralyzed with grief and rage. She could neither speak nor move away. She was trapped, suffering slowly as she watched Cho plant butterfly kisses all over Harry's cheeks and neck, sinking down into the couch. She was too paralyzed to see that Harry was putting up a fight, too deaf to hear Harry say, "No, no! You have to leave, Cho... no..." 

(A/N - Should I stop here and leave you all in agony? D Not to worry, Part 14 will be up soon...)

__


End file.
